La primera navidad
by Nhad
Summary: Este relato se situa después de los hechos ocurridos en "un nuevo zing" que en breve retomare. Es un relato muy breve que finalizara mañana,…., a los que comentais, dejais pm y a los que me leeis ¡FELIZ 2014!
1. Chapter 1

Este relato se situa después de los hechos ocurridos en "un nuevo zing" que en breve retomare.

Es un relato muy breve que finalizara mañana,…., a los que comentais, dejais pm y a los que me leeis ¡FELIZ 2014!

**Capitulo 1 – juntos de nuevo**

Hacia ya varias horas que el calor tenue del sol de invierno se escondio dejando paso a una casi gélida noche de cielo despejado permitiendo ver con claridad las estrellas desde el tejado de la fortificación en el que se encontraban dos figuras abrazadas observando las formaciónes montañosas que rodeaban al hotel seguidas de un denso bosque que formaban un paisaje de hermosos contrastes

Para ellos era su santuario, un sitio especial con un significado especial al que recurrían siempre que podían cuando el atender a las labores del hotel lo permitían.

-"No me canso de ver el atardecer" dijo la figura femenina apoyando su palida mejilla sobe el hombro del muchacho que le acompañaba

-"yo no me canso de verlo contigo" añadió el joven provocando un ligero sonrojo en la chica mientras sonreía dulcemente y alzaba el rostro para encontrar su labios

-"Tonto" dijo sencillamente Mavis con cariño "Crees que vendrán?" pregunto intentando disimular la excitación que empezaba a sentir. Mavis jamás había oído hablar de palabras como "navidad" o "nochebuena"; por eso, cuando oyo hablar a Johnny de esa fiesta su curiosidad dio paso a una sensación de emoción cuando le explico en que consistía. No entendía muy bien los origines de la fiesta pero poder reunirse al menos una vez al año toda la familia y amigos para cenar en un entorno festivo en el que incluso podían dedicarse regalos, le hizo prometer a su padre que les dejaría organizar ese año una "navidad" en el hotel

-"Seguro que si" dijo Johnny divertido notando la impaciencia de su zing

Un rugido de motor proveniente de la oscuridad de túnel que atravesaba las formaciones montañosas y que era la única via de comunicación de la aislada fortaleza les hizo mirar abajo desde las alturas observando como surgia de el un vehiculo gris de capota negra atravesando el puente para detenerse en el la explanada de piedras grises frente a la entrada del hotel iluminada claramente por la hermosa luna llena que se mostraba en el horizonte

-"Danny!" exclamaron al unisono levantándose de las frias tejas grises que techaban el hotel saltando al vacio empezando a cambiar de forma a los pocos metros de descenso en la, ya familiar para ellos, roedor alado para descender suavemente antes de cambiar nuevamente a su formas natural al llegar al suelo

-"Danny!" grito Mavis cuando vio a su amigo humano salir del deportivo "Que bien que hayas podido venir!" dijo sin poder esconder su felicidad corriendo hacia el muchacho para abrazarlo, devolviéndole el gesto con gusto

-"os he echado de menos" respondió con cariño el humano para luego dirigirse al joven vampiro "Johnny, para mi no hay abrazo?" bromeo antes de que Johnny le tomara la palabra y rodeara con su brazos a los dos

-"Esperadme, no?" Protesto una voz femenina, muy familiar para la pareja de vampiros, desde dentro del vehiculo

-"Winnie?" pregunto Johnny gratamente sorprendido

-"Siiiiii" respondió satisfecha de si misma por la sorpresa que causo en sus primos, saliendo por la puerta opuesta del automóvil para dirigirse a los tres amigos y fundirse en el abrazo

-"pero… ¿vosotros?... estas preciosa!" apenas atinaba a decir Johnathan haciendo que la joven licántropo bajara la cabeza con una sonrisa timida

Mavis asintió con aprobando la observación de su esposo; su ligeramente ondulada melena castaña acompañada de un espectacular vestido negro resaltaba una belleza que parecía se esforzaba en esconder hasta que conoció a Danny; realmente Mavis se sentía feliz porque su prima haya encontrado un zing que era evidente el bien que le hacia "Sois los primeros en llegar"

-"No por mucho, poco antes de entrar al túnel vimos como salía a toda prisa vuestro ¿carromato? en dirección al pueblo asi que supongo que pronto tendremos compañía" aclaro Danny titubeando acerca de la mejor palabra que pudiera definir el carromato de madera conducido por el conductor de cabeza de calabaza

Los cuatro amigos empezaron a hablar de las novedades que sucedieron desde la ultima vez que se vieron y de como Danny y la joven licántropo decidieron hacer juntos el viaje hacia el hotel hasta que escucharon un nuevo sonido de motor proveniente de la oscuridad del túnel que dejo paso a una vieja y destartalada furgoneta blanca que se dirigía hacia los amigos para aparcar antes de emitir un sonido que habría puesto los pelos de punta a cualquier mecanico

Las dos parejas miraban con curiosidad al vehiculo; era evidente que no seria el medio de locomoción elegido por el matrimonio Stein, los esposos licántropos y era un atentado contra el refinado gusto de Griffin o Murray. No tuvieron que esperar mas que unos segundo para salir de dudas cuando se abrió la puerta lateral del furgón para que empezaran a bajarse del vehiculo uno tras otro un grupo de humanos que reconocieron enseguida

-"Chicos! Que haceis aquí? " Exclamo Mavis con voz temblorosa de la emoción dirigiéndose a **Astor** que salía de la puerta del conductor para empezar a recibirlos

-"Hola Mavis! Os he echado de menos" devolvió el saludo el profesor universitario frotándose su pelo plateado y su abrigo gris que le cubria el cuerpo entero en un vano intento por quitarse el frio "este cacharro no tiene ni calefacción"

-"Quejica!" bromeo **Crexis** al pasar por su lado para saludar a Mavis, quitandose el gorro de lana guardándolo en un bolsillo del grueso chaquetón Corinto relleno de plumas que casi hacia imposible se moviera con soltura "hacia mucho que no nos veíamos"

-"Laynor esta por aquí?" pregunto **Adam** que bajaba del vehiculo provocando una nueva reacción de sorpresa en Danny y su pareja que no esperaban se había integrado tanto con el resto del grupo; sin duda lo sucedido les había unido a todos mucho y les había cambiado ligeramente: el aspecto de adam seguía siendo duro y su ropaje evocaba motivos militares, sin embargo había algo en su expresión que había cambiado y no provocaba rechazo

-"aun no, llegara pronto junto con mis padres y mis otros hermanos; se alegrara mucho de verte" recibió Winnie

-"Pero.. que os trae por aqui?" pregunto Jonathan que había terminado de saludar a **Brian, **que se desprendía de su habitual pañuelo Corinto para el pelo en un gesto de saludo y que metió rápidamente en una gasta mochula azul en la que guardaba su insperabale portátil y el de su compañero **Sly que, como acostumbraba,** llevaba ropa con una frase ocurrente impresa en la no muy gresa sudadera marron que no debía aislarle mucho del frescor invernal a juzgar por sus azulados labios

-" Tu padre nos invito, quería daros una sorpresa" aclaro** Jerry** mientras se mesaba su pelo cubierto de canas que delataba su mediana edad, tras terminar de saludar a Danny y Winnie "yo me puse en contacto con los demás despues de que Drac me enviara un email con la invitación"

-"Que hizo queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?" exclamaron al unisono las 2 parejas que casi entraron en estado de shock al escucharlo; eso si que era una sorpresa

-"¿mister negado en tecnología mandando un mail?" dijo Johnny que apenas daba crédito a lo que oia

-"ahora si que lo he visto todo" dijo Mavis antes de estallar todos en una gran carcajada


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno, he aqui el final de este mini-fic; lo he hecho a gran velocidad asi que no he entrado en tantos detalles como suelo hacer, **

**ademas, decidi suprimir el detallar el regalo recibido por todos,pero viendo que se volvia demasiado extenso y podia demorar su publicacion, lo dejo como posible anexo si hay peticiones. aun asi espero que guste y... FELIZ 2014 A TODOS! ^_^**

**Capitulo 2 – FELIZ NAVIDAD**

Mavis había vivido entre las paredes del hotel mas de 120 años y sin embargo, cuando entro en el comedor casi no podía reconocerlo. Estaba claro que habían trabajado muy duro para darle el aspecto que presentaba: Las antiguas y pesadas mesas de madera de decoracion recargada había sido colocadas unas junto a otras formando una hilera en forma de "u" alrededor de un árbol decorado con relucientes bolas relucientes y guirnaldas de colores coronado por una extraña estrella.

Los tapices carmesí con bordeados dorados que las cubrían a modo de manteles tenían sobre ellos, colocados ordenadamente, cubertería y candelabros de de plata que sujetaban velas negras como el carbón que emitían una tenue luz que se unia a la generada por las lámparas de araña y candelabros de pared que se encontraban entre tapices que colgaban de ellas, incrementando el agradable ambiente

Inicialmente el conde no parecía estar cuando Johnny le explico en que consistía esa festividad y los preparativos que debían hacerse pero no pudo negarse a la petición de su hija para que se realizara, al fin y al cabo todas las propuestas que había hecho Johnny habían resultado, provechosas, cuanto menos si esa celebración servia como excusa para ver a todos sus amigos juntos, algunos de los cuales no podían acudir con excesiva frecuencia al hotel debido a la lejanía de su residencia habitual

El comedor bullía de vida desde la llegada del matrimonios Stein, Griffin, la pareja de licántropos con toda su camada, Agnes, Murray, el grupo de humanos que llegaron momentos antes y otros amigos habituales como la Sra Gremlin, o Marthy. En la mayoría que ya se encontraba ocupando sus asientos asignados, Había un ambiente de camaradería que hacia sentirse satisfecha a Mavis aunque una ausencia importante para ella hacia evidente en su rostro una expresión de melancolía mientras apoyaba su cara en las manos que reposaban en la mesa que le habían asignado

-"sucede algo?" Pregunto Danny a la joven que se percato de la expresión de la joven vampiresa

-"me hubieta gustado que Eve hubiera venido" dijo Mavis forzando una sonrisa para no enturbiar la alegría del entorno

-"quien dice que no lo hice?" se escucho una serena vos femenina detrás de ella

-"Tia Eve!" exclamo saltando de su asiento para abrazarla siendo rodeada por los brazos que surgían de la negra capa que tapaba la elegante figura de la vampiresa

-"Me alegra que hayas aceptado mi invitación" dijo Johnny provocando que Mavis le sonriera tiernamente con una mirada de agradecimiento

-"Seria mas apropiado decir que mi presencia aquí se debe para para cerciorarme de que no haya incidentes" aclaro guiñando un ojo a Mavis antes de dirigirse a la sección de la mesa en la que Dracula le esperaba haciendo un gesto galan invitándola a sentarse

-"… Eve acaba de bromear?" dijo Johnny con una voz que mezclaba alegría y sorpresa

-"Tenias razón, esto tiene magia" respondió mavis que seguía a Eve hasta sentarse junto a su padre con el que empezaba a conversar afablemente

Despues de unos minutos , el personal zombie del hotel ataviados como camareros con chaquetillas blancas y pantalones negros, entraban en la estancia portando bandejas plateadas con platos que empezaban a distribuir estratégicamente sobre las mesas al actuar como pequeñas fuentes de comida, empezando a servirse los huéspedes de patatas, olivas, alitas de pollo, queso o pequeñas tostadas, entre otros, que se encontraban en ellos provocando que, sin que apenas se dieran cuenta empezaran a saciarse, logrando que, para cuando llego el plato principal consistente en dos pavos de colosales dimensiones apenas tuvieran necesidad de consumirlo

Minutos después, cuando el conde observo que habían satistecho su apetito, se levanto llamando la atención de los asistentes chocando una pequeña cuchara de metal contra una copa de fino cristal con filigranas de oro - "Queridos amigos, me alegro tanto que hayais podido venir… pronto nos servirán una bebida espirituosa para brindar, pero hasta entonces, podeis empezar a abrir vuestros regalos"

-"Como?! Tambien tenemos regalos?" empezó a oírse la pregunta desde distintos puntos de las mesas

-"Recibir regalos no es una tradicion exclusiva de los humanos; Los paquetes que están bajo el árbol tienen el nombre de su propietario" sentencio el rector del hotel

Dubitativamente sin creerlo totalmente aun, los huéspedes empezaron a levantarse de los sillas de madera siendo los primeros en llegar al árbol una Mavis invadida por la emoción y los hermanos licántropos para empezar a desenvolver sus regalos tras localizar los paquetes envueltos en papel de regalo de colores apagados, con sus nombres en una pequeñas etiquetas doradas

Mavis extrajo con ternura una tela negra que no identificaba al principio que estaba envuelta en el paquete destinado a ella, revelando ser, al desdoblarla, una capa larga con bordados carmesí que no dudo en ponerse con el rostro iluminado. Era una perfecta contraprestación a las capas cortas que solia llevar al cubrir completamente su cuerpo dandole un aspecto mas elegante y maduro recibiendo al instante los primeros elogios de sus amigos provocando su sonrojo mientras los jóvenes licántropos se dirigieron rápidamente a Sly y Brian para pedirles consejos de uso de los smartphones que cada uno desenvolvió

Mientras otros huéspedes como Wanda abrían los regalos que Johnny le acerco y consistente en un ceñido vestido amarillo que podía lucir al recuperar su figura después del ultimo alumbramiento, Daniel se dirigió a Winnie con una copa de un opaco liquido amarillento dentro

-"un ultimo brindis?" invito el humano

- "claro, por que brindamos?" acepto después de chocar con suavidad su copa con la del joven empezando a probar la sustancia que le dio un intenso aunque no desagadrable sabor a manzana notando como un pequeño objeto se empezaba a vislumbrar conforme el liquido menguaba

-"que tal por nosotros?" sugirió mientras miraba a Winnie quedándose petrificada al ver aparecer en el fondo de la copa un pequeño anillo dorado con motivos plateados y un hilo brillante que lo atravesaba por la mitad

-"esto… es…"

-"es una promesa" dijo sonriéndole "feliz navidad, princesa"

mientras la joven licántropo se colocaba con cariño el brillante circulo metalico en su dedo mirándolo sin percatarse del bullicio de su alrededor originado por el resto de amigos que abrían sus regalos como Johnny que acababa de ponerse un abrigo largo de cuero que le llegaba hasta los tobillos y que parecía una fusión entre capa y abrigo que encaja a la perfeccion con su aun reciente estado estableciendo un sutil contrapunto de modernidad a estilo clásico habitual en los vampiros

-"tia Eve?" escucho detrás de si la vampiresa que seguía con indiferencia ese ritual mientras conversaba con el conde, haciéndole girarse para ver a Mavis detrás de su asiento acompañada por su marido, la licantropo y el humano con el que se relacionaba

-"que sucede?" pregunto secamente al observar que los cuatro amigos se sonreían entre si con complicidad

-"feliz navidad" respondio Johnny sacando de debajo de su nuevo abrigo un paquete de pequeño tamaño mediano que ofreció a la vampiresa estirando los brazos

- "que es esto?" No estaba acostumbrada a que nadie le diera nunca nada ; la novedad de la situación hacia que no supiera como reaccionar, especialmente si era, como seguramente sucedería, un regalo inútil o superfluo. Abriendo la pequeña cajita de carton que se escondia debajo del envoltorio color amarillo limón enseguida reconoció el rubi engarzado en un collar de seda negra

-"Esto… era de mi hermana …. Como…?"

-"No ha sido fácil, papa me conto que se perdió "esa" noche" dijo Mavis sin poder evitar un hulo de tristeza en la voz

-"como los diamantes, son muy resistentes, era muy posible que permanecería intacto al fuego" prosiguió Danny para hacerle mas fácil la situación a la joven vampiresa sabiendo lo doloroso que podía ser el recuerdo "no ha sido fácil, ha pasado por muchas manos; fue saqueado tras el incendio y vendido una y otra vez"

-"Lo localizamos en un anticuario de Londres, hubo que restaurarlo ligeramente" aclaro el mas joven vampiro

"y por supuesto asegurarnos de que era el verdadero" finalizo Winnie señalando su propia nariz "aun conserva suaves matices de su perfume… como si hubiera impregnado el alma del rubi"

Eve acaricio con cariño la joya antes de colocársela en su propio cuello mientras notaba una extraña sensación humeda en su mejilla . Creia que había olvidado lo que era derramar lagrimas , mas aun si era de felicidad

Un ruido del chirriar al abrise las grandes puertas de madera bordeadas por refuerzos metalicos en sus cantos rompio el sonido del bullicio, las risas, charlas y sonido de papel que invadía la estancia asomandose entre ellas una oronda figura vestida con una olgada chaqueta marron y pantalones grises de multiples bolsillos laterales haciéndose oir con una voz que a Agnes y Danny les resultaba muy conocida

-"Hombre! Un banquete! Es privado o incluso los recién llegados podemos participar?" se escucho la voz de John "no hay nadie en la recepción, valiente servicio? Quien me va a atend….?" Se detuvo en seco cuando vio que de dos puntos distintos de la estancia se le acercaban dos jóvenes que enseguida reconocio

-"Que haces tu aquí?" Pregunto una joven de cabello rubio recogido en una cola de caballo vestia un largo y ceñido abrigo color nieve bajo con una voz cargada de resentimiento

-"p..pues.. iba camino de Alemania para pasar la navidad cuando se me echo la noche encima….y … c…como recordé que el hotel estaba cerca pensé pasar aquí la noche" respondió el hombre de mediana edad maldiciendo su suerte, al fin y al cabo ¿que probabilidades había de encontrarse a esos dos la única noche que volvió al hotel? "C…creo que será mejor q.. que me vaya.." dijo antes de que agnes lanzara su mano estrellándose contra su cara con un sonido que estremeció a los presentes

-"si, será mejor… cerdo!" dijo para darse la vuelta dando la espalda al hombre cuya irresponsabilidad casi provoco una tragedia al chico que ahora se plantaba delante de el

Acariciándose la dolorida mejilla cerro los ojos con fuerza esperando recibir un golpe terrible sorprendiéndose cuando noto que los brazos del muchacho le rodeaban sin signos de violencia confundiéndole ¿P…Por que?

-"si no fuera porque inutilizaste mi coche, no me habría quedado en el hotel y no habría conocido a la mujer de mi vida… "Respondio el muchacho alejándose ligeramente de el y estrechándole la mano sonriendo "asi que, gracias" termino antes de darse la vuelta empezando a sonar un aplauso aislados en distintos lugarse de la estancia sumándosele otros, resonando a los pocos segundos un numeroso coro de palmadas haciendo que nadie prestara atención a la señora gremlin que volvia a entrar en la sala después de salir entre la confusión del momento

Siendo consciente de que había salido relativmente bien parado John decidió no forzar la suerte dándose la vuelta para salir de la sala, dejando abierta la puerta de generosas dimensiones para dirigirse, siguiendo la moqueta carmesí de la recpecion, a la puerta giratoria de cristal que daba al patio donde había aparcado al lado de una furgoneta blanca su flamante y recientemente adquirido deportivo alemán que… ¿no estaba?

-"Y mi coche? Mi coche! Me han robado el coche!" Se escucho claramente a John lloriquear desde el exterior provocando que los asistentes en el comedor se giraran con mirada acusadora a la señora gremlin que aun avanzaba lentamente relamiéndose discretamente

-"A mi que me registren" dijo con voz cascada encogiéndose de hombros provocando una risa aislada contagiando poco a poco a todos los asistentes creándose una sinfonía de carcajadas que resonaba por todo el hotel


End file.
